


【灼】盖尼

by cdyl



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013), 了不起的盖茨比
Genre: M/M, 盖尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdyl/pseuds/cdyl
Summary: *旧文搬运*酒后乱性小破车，ooc慎入*剧情走向:盖茨比由于从当年当兵以来保持的警惕没有被枪杀，尼克在电话中听到枪声后丢下工作赶了回来，气愤和后怕之下告知盖茨比布坎南夫妇即将一同离去，然后是借酒消愁，酒后乱性。
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, 杰伊·盖茨比/尼克·卡罗威
Kudos: 20





	【灼】盖尼

“My old sport，你告诉我为什么？为什么黛西的选择不是我？她知道的，她知道我那样爱她，为何还会离去？”

盖茨比并不愿意让自己的嘴巴空闲下来，他在反反复复地用相近甚至相同的词句向尼克询问，然后在每次说完后就利落地灌下一大杯威士忌，等烈酒在瞬间如火灼穿喉咙，并不带丝毫停留穿到心口脑间爆炸，他就会开始新一轮的询问，这期间他总是会用近乎企求的眼神凝望着尼克湛蓝的眼眸。

那抹湛蓝似乎能让他的焦灼不那么难受，即便这并没有什么道理可循。

同样的，尼克也一直在反复地告诉盖茨比他到底有多好，好得黛西根本配不上这样了不起的盖茨比。只是，他的酒量并不允许他像盖茨比那样不停地一杯接一杯，但他总会间隔着让他们的杯子在碰撞中做响，让酒在杯中溅起浪花，让烈酒焦灼自我。

“杰伊，这一切只能归咎于黛西的眼神并没有那么好，你该知道的，这世间大多数的bitch的都有着相似的不怎么样的眼神。她配不上你，没有人能配得上你。”

像被火燎过的混乱中，尼克有些邪恶地想他居然会这样说他那美丽动人的表妹，并且毫无愧疚。

尼克确实毫无愧疚，在他在电话中听到轰鸣刺耳的枪声，在他飞奔回来看到毫发无损但心神破碎的盖茨比时，他就永远不会对布坎南夫妇产生愧疚之情了。就差一点，那么一点，如果盖茨比没有当过兵或者没有保持某些当年习以为常的警惕，尼克根本没办法想象失去盖茨比。

闷下了手中那杯碰撞过的酒。其实他的话总是没有说完。她配不上你，我也配不上你。后面这一句尼克总是没能说出口。

看着盖茨比，尼克觉得他要被灼伤了。

沉默开始在两人间蔓延，盖茨比显得很疑惑，他甚至放下了刚拿起来的酒，定定地看着尼克，然后又转头看向落地窗。

一片黑暗。

盖茨比将后背交付给沙发，闭上了眼睛。

“不，尼克，你才是最好的……为什么你会觉得我好呢？”

尼克睁圆了他的双眼，唇部上下抖动着，或许这只是盖茨比醉后无意识的胡话，但只要一想到存在醉后吐真言的可能就让他激动不已。

“为什么？这个问题很难说清楚，或许是因为你的真挚、不掺杂质的全心全意，或许……这并不是全部。好吧我好像真的说不清楚，但是杰伊，请相信这个世上没有几个人能做得像你这样好……还有…杰伊……我是那样的喜欢你……呃……”尼克打了个酒嗝。

不知是酒精的缘故，还是其它，尼克的脸已经红得不像话了。

醉人的红，像脆口的苹果，又似烈火。带水的蓝，像闪烁星空，又似深海。

喜欢…

他曾近乎痴狂地喜欢黛西，也曾拥有黛西的喜欢。

早已失去。

还有过无数的妙龄女郎以及少妇、甚至男孩都对他表示爱慕。

并不纯粹。

“尼克。”

盖茨比一把把尼克拉过来，翻身压在了他身上。

“唔…”

温热，柔软，比烈酒灼人。

尼克前一秒还陷在自己的混乱中，后一秒就被迫拽入了另一场混乱，那是前所未有的。

一切都像是野兽本能。

盖茨比一手扣紧了尼克的腰让二人的身体更贴近，一手扣紧他的后颈，紧贴着他的唇啃咬，舔弄，直到他变得湿濡黏糊。

“杰伊…”无意打开的唇更给了盖茨比趁虚而入的机会，湿濡的舌头直捣黄龙，带着不可抗拒的意志从尼克的前腭一点一点地舔遍整个口腔，然后直转急下缠上了他的舌头，肆意交缠起来。吮吸，舔弄，越缠越紧，简直灵活得就像条有意识的毒蛇。

花朵里酿就的蜂蜜和最高度数的烈酒，都没他的口腔甜，更没他的口腔烈，这是足以让人发狂的美好。

这确实很突然，可由于似乎注定的不可能，由于日久的压抑，尼克接受得异常快，他几乎是在两唇相触的瞬间就自我放纵般陷入了这个美妙得像个春梦的纠缠里。

他一直在勾着盖茨比滑腻的舌头，挑逗着，刺激他变成脱缰野马极力肆虐自己，因为即便是在混乱中他还是该死地清楚这或许可能是他们唯一的一次。

唇舌间的吮吸火热得就连之前的烈酒都变得不值一提。过热的交缠紧密又缠绵，仿佛是在靠这个异常用力的吻抓住什么抓不住的东西。 在这场火热的混战中，唾液成了无辜的流放者，不断地从他们的嘴角淌下，而每一次淌下后在唇上遗留的湿润总是无从变凉，反随着愈演愈烈的摩擦升温，只有那些在纠缠中无处安放滑落下来，从唇边滑到下巴再滑到脖子和衣襟的液体，才由火热转向冰凉。

而肌肤上由热到凉的快速转变再加上缓慢流动的触感，总会让已经沦陷的尼克止不住颤动，轻哼出声。

他从未体会过这样极致的美好，就算下一刻就让他窒息死亡他都不愿放弃这个亲吻。

同一时刻，盖茨比却脱离了他的唇。那些带出来的液体都还在藕断丝连。

再次呼吸到新鲜空气并没有让尼克感到轻松，他在疑惑和害怕。

还好盖茨比没让他焦虑太久。

看着尼克湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，盖茨比原本扣紧他后颈的手变得放松，开始抚摸着滑过他的后颈，然后向下而去。而那只扣在他后腰的手也已随之探入。

尼克被一双手的抚摸杀个片甲不留，弃械缴器般躬了身子，仰起了脖子呻吟。

“嗯……”

在欲望驾驭下的本能做出的、毫无防备的淫荡姿态，这完全足以引诱一个醉酒的亢奋男人犯罪了。

盖茨比低笑起来，吻上了让他垂涎不已的蓝眼睛，轻轻地舔了几下眼睑，顺势而下又舔去了尼克流下的不知是因为生理作用还是心理作用泪水，留下了丝丝湿濡在周围。于是盖茨比心满意得地再次舔上了尼克的唇，一舔而过后就开始沿着脖子啃咬。

这太过火了。

盖茨比的唇和手同时在他身上点火，他怎么可能会不溃不成军呢？

尼克原本只是搂紧盖茨比的手早已不甘安分，他在拉扯着他的西装，他渴求更进一步，更亲密的，毫无阻碍的贴合。

要知道他们的下体就早就在不知不觉间就不受控制地涨大着，并试图冲破束缚。

“杰伊…”

听到呼唤盖茨比停下了对尼克锁骨的研究，抬头看着身下的人，他几乎是立刻就感知到了他的渴求，并且这也是他想要的。

于是他直了身板直勾勾地盯着尼克，利落地解除了身上的衣服。

那目光就要把他点燃了。尼克脱得明显没有盖茨比利落，他已经不只是躯体在颤抖，估计他的思绪都颤抖起来了。

毫无阻碍的肌肤相亲的美妙要怎么形容呢？像在天堂的云海徜徉？不太对。像吸毒一样飘飘欲仙和上瘾？也不全对。

这是没办法形容的。

特别当盖茨比的唇落在他的乳首，进行吮吸和拉扯时，尼克如濒死般大声喘息着，绷紧了身体期待着。

“啊——god——”

“你应该喊我的名字而不是上帝，尼克。”刚说完还不等尼克反应，盖茨比就转向了另一个被冷落的乳首。

“杰伊…嗯啊……”他叫了自己的名字他叫了自己的名字他居然叫了自己的名字。眼泪如注，尼克彻底疯狂了。“杰伊，给我…我要更多……”

盖茨比没有说话，他直接用行动做了回应。

他抬起头来，看着自己的右手手指戳进了尼克红润的嘴，在那湿热的口腔里来回抽插着，看着他嘴边那些淫秽的液体，看着他失神的眼。

盖茨比感觉到他的阴茎已经硬得不行了。

“Fuck——”

盖茨比将湿透了的手指抽出来，来到了他们的目的地——尼克的后穴。

食指率先进行了刺探。

紧和小是来的最快的直观感受，盖茨比有些担心他的阴茎会进不去这个小洞。

“啊——”从未被开发过的后穴被插入，疼痛和异物感让尼克差点起了逃离之心，他开始了第一次挣扎。

感受到尼克的难受，盖茨比将头移向了尼克的下半身，伸舌舔砥着他的大腿内侧，偶尔还不经意地扫过尼克的粉嫩的阴茎。

看到那马眼缓缓渗出的水，盖茨比满意地笑了。他已经扩张到第三根手指了。

等不及了。

他用力抽出了手指，双手抓住了尼克的腿，向两边掰开，抬起。

一个挺身，插了进去。

然后重合在一起的喟叹和痛呼。

紧窒火热的腔壁紧紧地逼迫着阴茎只会让他更亢奋，盖茨比能磨蹭到现在已经是个奇迹了，他现在要做的是不管不顾地冲刺。

他挺动着腰部，狠狠地在尼克的甬道里来回冲撞。

虽然前面经过了润滑和扩张，尼克依旧可以感觉到尾椎处传来的肿胀和疼痛，那就像是被撕裂了。

疼痛让他下意识向后挪动想要脱离体内的巨物，但正亢奋的盖茨比不可能就这样让他逃离，他用力将他的腿抓得更紧，掰得更开，下体更是变本加厉冲得更狠。

“杰…伊……不要……啊——”

在这一次冲刺中尼克的呻吟变得更破碎，然后开始上扬，变得更甜腻。

他戳中了他的前列腺。

这一惊人的变化被盖茨比很快地接受到了，那一瞬间的强烈收缩差点没让他直接缴械投降，但他忍住了，却又因此产生了更多食髓知味后的不满足。所以他开始更加用力地索取。

越强烈的抽插又让尼克的内壁收缩得更紧，阴茎被包裹得更紧欲望就更盛，这让他直接发了狠不管不顾地戳弄起来，像是要把那个小洞戳穿戳坏。“宝贝，你夹得太紧了。”

“啊啊——”快感如潮般袭来，令尼克的脚趾彻底蜷了起来，他感觉他的灵魂要么是在猛烈的冲击中被冲散，要么是在欲仙欲死的快感中飞升。

在持续的前列腺快感中，尼克完全弓起了身子，将脖颈绷直的仰到了极致，双手一直在地板上抓挠试图找到支撑，被汗水湿透的肌肤染上了带着肉欲的粉色。强烈的酥麻感集体以后穴为起点，横冲直撞在他的全身上下，浑身的血管都被点燃了只会一个劲沸腾，爆炸随时会来临。想要抗拒，又深受让灵魂都颤栗不已的快感蛊惑，最终化身为不知餍足的欲魔，死命夹紧体内的阴茎，贪婪地索求更多，动情地娇喘着。

“啊嗯……不要…停……”他是不是要死了？

尼克腾空摇摆的勃起似乎已经要坚持不住了，或者说他整个人在这能让人破碎的快感中都要坚持不住了。

盖茨比终于决定换个姿势。

“呵…不要还是不要停呢？”

他将尼克的腿放下，让他的腿缠在了自己腰上，然后顺势抬起他的臀部坐向自己。

仿佛直闯入了灵魂深处，前所未有的深度。

啪啪啪的冲撞声和水声在空荡的房间里回绕震荡个不停，奏成了糜靡乐章。

被紧紧包裹的滋味真的太爽了，直爽得他发出了与野兽交姌时类似的吼叫，他的意识再也没法受控制了，只会用力向上挺进，冲击，压根就不愿给柔软内壁回缩的机会，持续破开，挺进。

快感在持续加剧，像被人们用烂的形容一样，他们就是被一波又一波海浪席卷的扁舟，在覆灭的欲望中随波逐渐，随时可能迎来灭顶。

理智终于彻底湮灭，在白光闪过后，他们降临在天堂。

尼克终于被喷射在体内的热流灼伤。

同时，喷射在腹部的白浊烫得盖茨比忍不住颤抖。 还在持续的射精中的他小幅度地挺动了一下阴茎，然后抬头吻上了尼克。


End file.
